Cupid,You Bastard
by iiNeko-Chan
Summary: A Late valentine one-shot between Sakura and Naruto  Please review


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto or it's Badass Characters..**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_Naruto's thoughts_

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Song: Enrique Iglesias - Why not me?**

**Pairing: Sakura x Naruto [ x Sasuke ]**

_Escaping nights without you with shadows on the wall_ _My mind is running wild tryin hard not to fall_ _You told me that you love me but say I'm just a friend_ _my heart is broken up into pieces_

Why did love have to be such a bitch? _I loved her first! That teem didn't treat her right..But no..That aka,Teme can just win her over( like any other girl ) with his good looks! _ An frustrated growl erupted from the kyuubi vessel as his already bloodied knuckles repeatedly punched the abused bark of an one final punch,and all his anger drained and replaced with sadness the mighty tree crashed to the ground where Naruto left it,as he ambled into the village course the overly hyper blonde was glad his best friend returned to his rightful home,but he hated the fact that the damn Uchiha decided to proceed with the next stage of his goals,after the success of his restore the Uchiha clan.

_Cos I know i'll never free my soul_ _it's trapped between true love and being alone_ _When my eyes are closed the greatest story told_ _I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor_

_'My angel,Dear friend and first love..Why did he have to choose her?' _His earth angel that was sent to him was being taken away by the angel of death, devil himself,considering his sinful good huffed,tired and angry…He wandered the streets of Konohagakure,but sadly every where his clear blue eyes glanced he was constantly reminded of something he would never love from his dear normally cheerful blonde continued on his solo huffed,tired and angry from all the emotional and physical affect Valentine's day had on him..As Naruto passed by Ichiraku's but decided not wasn't up to it,waving Ayame and Teuchi good-bye he heard something that made him freeze._"Sasuke!" _Swallowing,he disappeared in a fast,jumping on rooftops to find out where that..Moan came from,he just hoped it wasn't who he _thought _it belong his chakra,he hid himself from around the building,his heart finally black hair and and pale pink..Sakura and Sasuke..Locked in heated lip-lock,he never turned back,now wanting to see them like 'd never be able to look at them the same way..especially an hour long shower,he plopped down onto his his blue eyes,he drifted off to sleep but o no avail did he gain any rest,only unwanted thoughts.

_Why oh why tell me why not me_ _Why oh why we were meant to be_ _Baby i know i could be all you need_ _Why oh why oh why_

_I wanna love you_ _if you only knew how much i love you_ _So why not me_

_**'Oh! Sasuke~' Heated moans,and the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other made Naruto furrow his eyebrows unconsciously.'Please! Harder,HARDER!" Lustful noises increased, to Naruto's displeasure as his sleeping body attempted to wake the end this emotional torture.'**__Teme..' __**a soft whisper escaped Naruto's mouth as he mumbled his rival and bestfriends' nickname."Sa-ku-ra.."The rumbling in Naruto's chest grew louder as his teammates passionate sounds neared their climax.**_

"TEME!" Shouted Naruto..To no one since he was alone,in his cerulean blue eyes glanced around,getting up from his bed he shuffled over to his looked..shaken dream wasn't too bad.._**Lies..You know what they're doing right now..Mating..Fucking,That pink haired vixen is now that damn uchiha's**_ The dark,malevolent laugher of the kyuubi echoed through out Naruto's ,and tugging on his golden curly locks,Naruto screamed in frustration."No..Not Sakura-chan..She wouldn't..."

_The day after tomorrow I'll still be around_ _To catch you when you fall and ever let you down_ _you say that we're forever our love will never end_ _I've tried to come up but it's drowning me to know_

Quickly getting ready for the day,Naruto was making a tough he hoped he wouldn't regret."Oh!Ohayō gozaimasu,Naruto!"Greeted a,happy and slightly surprised smiled warmly at her dear friend,wondering what was it to make him actually get up around 8 am."Sakura-chan! I need to talk to you.." Hard blue eyes stared the pink haired vixen down,his voice warm and caring like always seemed a bit his facial expressions didn't look at all like his face."Kore wa nan desu ka?"She asked,her face giving a worried look to Naruto while he looked away."It's.."Trailing off,Naruto glanced over Sakura's shoulder to check if Sasuke was feeling his chakra around her home he smiled widely."Private..Just a chat between you and me!" Sakura beamed,letting Naruto enter her small nimbly walked into the Kitchen,calling out."Would you like anything,Naruto?"

Sitting down on the couch,he shook his head."Iie,Kekkou desu" Sakura walked back into the living room,feeling a bit suspicious of Naruto..Because this wasn't like _her_ Naruto."Dou Shiteru?" She asked,trying to ease the tense that seemed to be growing between the two of looking down at his lap,his shoulders drooped."Sakura..You Know I care about you right?"

_You'll never feel my soul_ _It's trapped between true love and being alone when my eyes are closed the greatest story told_ _i woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor_

"Of course! Sasuke-Kun and you have always been there for me,and Kaka-sensei!" She replied with a smirked and shook his head."Iie,I mean I really care about you.I've had a crush on you since we were in the academy,I was determined to win your love or Sasuke-teme but I failed..You my first love,but sadly it was only a one-sided love." He snorted,hands forming into merely watched with sad green eyes.'_Naruto.. __**God! You're a bitch..**__ Shut up! You are involved in this as much as I am! Stupid inner __**Yeah,yeah..' **_"Sakura..Aishite imasu..I always have" Tea green eyes widened at the love confession.

_Tell me baby why oh why tell me why not me_ _Why oh why we were meant to be_ _Baby i know i could be all you need_ _why oh why oh why_

Gripping his jumpsuit jacket,right over his heart Naruto continued." I can't stand the feeling,the one I get when I see men looking at you,the one when I see you with another man..The hurt and Jealousy.." He swallowed,taking the chance to look and green clashed,Sakura reached forward only to pull back at the last her lips,she looked anywhere but her broken hearted friend.'_**Take her now..Now! Mark her before the Uchiha does!'**_ The Kyuubi hissed,he could feel the dark aura swirling around inside nails grew sharper and longer,and his eyes flashed blue to bloody the fox,Naruto groaned in defeat as he let the Kyuubi take was going to be fine..The Fox said so.."Naruto! Nani?"

_You won't ever know_ _How far we can go_ _You won't ever know_ _How far we can go (go)_

Struggling to shove Naruto off,Sakura tried to use her inhuman strength but it didn't work surprisingly."Naru-! Yamero!" She kisses touched her creamy porcelain skin from her jaw line to her breathing became more ragged they turned into pants,no matter how wrong the situation they were in was,Her lean body was betraying her to man's 's touch."You like,Don't you.."Naruto asked hotly,nipping at her ear causing her to moan to wiggled her way out,Sakura accidentally rubbed against the groaning lump in Naruto's pants.A low growl escaped Naruto's lips,at the sweet friction.A red blush dusted over her cheeks."Gomen!" Saku apologized,she shivered under the beasts gaze."Naughty, Blossom~" Naruto smirked,a sinfully attractive look which made Sakura shiver in delight.

_Why oh why tell me why not me_ _Why oh why we were meant to be_ _Baby I know I could be all you need_ _Why oh why oh why oh why_

His hand slowly slid down from her hip to her right thigh,Sakura giving up on running away relaxed underneath his sharp nails,he easily tore off her T-shirt revealing a lacy pink Saku could argue,Naruto began kissing her all over."Ah~!"She moaned,causing the Kyuubi and Naruto to dragging his nails over her exposed her lips to hold in a small though he hardly applied any pressure,a small trail of blood appears leaned down and licked the blood off,his warm tongue lit her skin a flame."No.." She moaned out,sneakily slipping his hand under her bra,massaging her supple breast."N-No!" Sakura yelled,shoving him off accidentally using chakra flew back,hitting the wall with more than enough force to knock Naruto back in control and the Kyuubi up,naruto groaned rubbing his head."Ow.."Looking up,he saw a half undressed Sakura,the look on her fear,made him go did something,he could tell by the red claw marks across her stomach.."I-I.."She started to say,but stopped."Sakura..Gomen.."

"Iie,Naruto! I think I-" Before she could finish,he did a simple jutsu making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

_I wanna love you_ _If you only knew how much I love you_ _so why not me…_

Sakura slumped against her seat,aroused and confused Sakura sat in about Sasuke,,and boys,Forever and ever.A single tear slid down her cheek."I think I've fallen for you,Naruto..-Kun"

**Yay! First chapter of what I want to be little is my first one-shot and I plan on doing a Saku x Multi 's going to be high school based..also based on the secret fantasies I want to have in high school ;D way please review,Good or Bad criticism.I don't care and good advice,please tell me [:**

**Ja Ne~**

**-Neko-chan**


End file.
